austin en magiespadas parte 4
by Nikobellicxd
Summary: again fanfic for this wrestling xd.


capitulo 4:luchando hasta el final LOS 3 se levantaron

Austin:Bueno iremos a ense arles como peleo?

Prohyas:SI pero si te preguntas a donde iremos pues mi hermana sabe verdad vamber?

Vamber:claro hermanito iremos a la casa de witchy ay que aun esta ese ring de la ultima vez

Prohyas:o si buenos tiempos.

Austin:No tiengo ni la mas minima idea de lo que hablan pero bueno vamos alla

Prohyas:espera no quiero que valla gente ya que normalmente hacemos mucho ruido

Vamber:Descuida nadie nos escuchara

los 3 llegaron a la casa de witchy y tocaron la puerta

Witchy:Hola prohyas vamber y.. austin?

Austin:Whatsapp girl?

Vamber:hola witchy te puedo preguntar algo?

Witchy:claro

Vamber:Puedes ser nuestro referI? es que austin nos ense ara como es en los combates de lucha y si tu fueras el referi eso estaria divertido

Witchy:claro aun esta el ring alado de mi casa ay vamos

es el ring de la temporada 2 cap 13 saben de cual hablo

Los 4 subieron y witchy se puso su atuendo referi y prohyas y vamber su atuendo de lucha libre. en cambio austin se quito la ropa y los pantalones y se visito como en la wwe

witchy y vamber se sonrojaron al ver a austin en calzon y prohyas puso su cara de Ooo

witchY:por que te quitastes el calzon?

Austin:Bueno asi me visto en mi lucha ya que hay luchadores asi aparte vamber siempre esta enkuerada :v

Vamber: :( no me gusta usar pantalones solo es eso

prohyas:yo primero hermana

Witchy:comienzen

Austin y prohyas se pusieron en pose de lucha y prohyas quiso darle un golpe a austin pero le sostuvo la mano

Austin:Creo que es hora de que te una clase de dolor no crees?

Prohyas:yo queria una clase de alegria

Austin le hizo un ddt a prohyas

Vamber:wow OoO eso nunca lo vi antes

austin corrio a las cuerdas y le hizo el clasico codazo con el dedo malo

Vamber:(se tapa la cara) estas bien hermanito?

Prohyas:s s s...i

Austin le agara las piernas yle hace la sumbision de breat hart

PrOHYAS:o no guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

la gente se dio cuenta y fueron a donde el grito los que llegaron prmiero fueron los de la academia y ya sabran quienes

Bimm:wow que estan haciendo arriba

Morbida:de seguro estan haciendo tonteras

cattus:creo que con mi sabiduria deberiamos subir

todos subieron con la magiespada resortera ya que prohyas la dejo caer xD y no me pregunten como todos saltaron solo gozenlo :v

phibby:kababongastico esta todo esto

familiar:sabes que esa palabra no existe

todos cayeron en el ring aun que el ring era muy grande cabia gente estaban en el eskinero onde estaba vamber

Bimm:hola vamber

Vamber:hola bimm y a los demas holaa

todos menso gato y morbida :hola vember

Bimm:woow prohyas esta en peligro ay que ayudarlo

Vamber:esperen noooo

Bimm: que?

todos se detuvieron menos morbida y phibby

austin como vio que prohyas ya sufrio de mas le dejo las patas

Austin:perdon si me excesdi es que me emocione xd

Prohyas:(Medio nokead) no im...po..rt tt a

Austin:Bueno es hora de que te haga aun pin

Phiby:kabuabonga

Austin:que demonios

phibby iba a golpear a austin con su surf forma de pizza o no se que sea. Austin la eskivo y phiby fue a la cuerda y regreso a austin

pero austin se avento a el y le dio pu etazos, es el movimiento donde austin se lanza boca abjo y el otro se queda boca arriba y austin le da pu os ya saben cual

morbida se quedo quieta al ver eso y retrocedio

Austin:o no tu no te salvas

Morbida:D: ayudameeee gateauuuxxx

gateaux:lo siento estoy agotado uff (miente)

Austin intento a alacanzar a morbida pero mejor la dejo ir

prohyas:te toca vamber

vamber sale y se dirije a austin un poco temblorosa pero aggara valor

Vamber le hace una sumbission donde le aggara el cuello puede que este mas enana que austin pero austin se quedo de rodillas

Todso:vambeeer vambeeer

austin se sentia algo triste por que no lo apoaban pero a el le vale madre no se llamaria stone cold por nada

Austin intento levantarse y vamber se paro y quedo aggarandole el cuello a austin como caballito ya que austin era mas alto

pero austin le hizo el counter donde es como al stunner pero aki le aggaras el cuello mas fuerte y eso

vamber callo boca arriba y se aggaro el cuello

vamber:ayyyy Dx

prohyas:Hermanitaaa

austin intentaba recuperar aliento y luego witchy se distrajo por un pajaro que vio y vamber aprovecha yle pega en sus cositas xd

Austin:O mie...

todos:uuuuuuuyyyy

prohyas:hermana eso no fue limpio

witchy:que paso?

bimm:nada nada

Austin se aggaraba y luego vamber se subio a un eskinero y le hico el senton desde el eskinero arriba y le hizo un pin

wtichy:1 2

austin se libera y luego vamber se va a la otra cuerda y le hace un codazo y luego le hace una super kick como shawn michaels per o austin se sostvu mirando abajo

y luego la miro y puso sus ojos muy rojos ya saben cuales cuando se enoja la serpiente cascabel

Vamber:O-O em... a aa..ustin solo es un... jue..juego

Cattus:y aki viene la perdicion

Austin:Give the hell yeah

austin le pego una patada y luego la aggaro y le hizo un powerbomb

todos:esos movimientos son muy nuevos y vambeeer

familiar y phibby:tu puedes vambeeer

witchy:vamos vambeeeer no te dejes ganar por un calvo barbudo

austin se levanto a donde witchy

austin:What

witchy:emmm yo hablaba de otro calvo barbudo

austin:Whaaat?

austin le intento hacer la stunner pero luego se levanto vamber y quiso golpearlo pero por el dolor no pudo y austin le hizo un bodyslam

austin va a hacer pin

witchy:1 2

pero interumpe prohyas y luego se levanta austin y prohyas se va a la otra cuerda y austin intento darle un apatada pero la eskivo y

prohyas se avetno a el hizo una hurracarana

todos:Siiiii

austin se levanto y los vio a los dos

Austin:bien ya vasta de juegos esto ahora si ba encerio :v

Los dos hermano:encerio vas encerio?

austin se fue alos dos y los dos lo eskivaron iban a hacer un comobo golpe pero austin les pego con una clothesine la de jbl

los dos volaron por el impacto

cattus:wow su poder es poderosisimo

morbida:no es nada

familiar:estar asutada tampoco es nada

morbida:oye el que no quiera pelear no signficia eso

bimm:me dijo que despues de aki te haria una llave llamada stunner creo que es muy dolorosa me dijo

morbida:o-o no espera solo bromeo ajajajaj

familiar:no ke no xd

morbida -_-

austin le dio una super kick a vamber y la nokeo y a prohyas le hico la stunner y prohyas le hico como kurt angle se para y se cae como una estatua

witchy:1 2 3

todos:O-O

prohyas estaba nokeado y austin se tiro y le movio la cabeza osea la burla que hace al hacer una stunner

bimm:esta loco?

familiar:Un poco

phibby:me agrada pero lo que hizo fue algo rudo

Austin:Oigan perdon por eso pero no me hagan enojar o les hago un altar en stone cold said so

austin se fue a un eskinero y levanto las manso de victoria

prohyas y vamber se despertaron aun en el ring

prohyas: :,(

vamber:u u

austin:o no se sientan mal pelearon bien

prohyas:pero tu podistes con nosotros y incluso con phibby

vamebr:Si eres muy fuerte aguantas mucho

stone cold:tampoco soi inmortal solo es mis largos entrenamientos

prohyas:tu stunner me dejo nokeado pero tengo que ver a un medico me duele el cuello

Vamber: D: pronto vamos

witchy:austin eres muy fuerte (se sonroja) creo que me agradas mas que un amigo pero esto ya es raro para mi no lo crees

austin: 7u7 xd ya se a dodne quiere llegar pero mejor lo dejamos asi tu estas beautiful pero no eres mi tipo pero no te ofendas amiga

witchy:bueno no importa seamos amigos U/u/U

bimm:es muy fuerte si fueras gato serias mi gato novio

austin:y tendria 7 vidas aguantandote, okno xd

familiar:eres rudo

phibby:eso me agrada wuahuuu aunque me dolio tus golpes

austin:bueno no se metan conmigo

gateaux:no la verad que no ehh y si nos contratas te daremos lo que digas

austin:hmm una beer?

morbida:no se que es eso? oye aunke seas un perdedor amargado. te ves bien guapo loser

Austin:si lo que digas eskeleto gris

morbida:Oyeeee

todos:hahahaha

todos bajaron del ring con la magiespada resortera

prohyas y vamber los cargaba austin

Austin:bueno fue un gusto conocerlos

witchy abraza a austin

witchy:tu eres el unico que si se preocupa por mi

Austin:bueno fuera de mi personaje si juas juas :v

austin:adios no fue mucho gusto conocerlos (les levanta el dedo) jajaj solo en mi personaje

todos:hahaahahah

morbida:grosero :(

austin llego a la casa y los puso en sus cuartos

Austin:balla si que no mido mi fuera bueno me ire a dormir aver que pasa ma ana

eso es todo amigos bye.


End file.
